Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to a transmission system for a rotor system of a rotary wing aircraft.
In a typical rotorcraft or propeller driven aircraft, a transmission system transfers power from an engine to a rotor or propeller of the aircraft. Since the rotational velocity of the rotor or propeller is significantly lower than the rotational velocity of the engine, the engine rotational velocity must be reduced by the transmission system. Many conventional transmission systems include a number of gear stages for reducing the rotational speed before the final rotational output is provided to the rotor. However, these systems are substantial in not only size, but also complexity. Typically, this is due to the final gears which, although effective, are relatively large and heavy. Further, when the transmission is operated at high rotational velocities, a large centrifugal load is created that causes movement of the planetary gears toward the ring gear of a planetary gear system.